


coins in a fountain

by retts



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A teeny bit of blood and knife play, Cannibalism, Fluff, Hannibal has a collection of get out of jail free cards, I just wanted them to have a lot of sex, M/M, Murder Husbands, Porn, Romance, and romp through Europe with his darling Will, which he uses to evade the police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will had spent so many years denying Hannibal what he wanted that now that Will had jumped over the proverbial cliff for him (with him, even, literally), Will found himself unable to say no to Hannibal Lecter most of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coins in a fountain

**Author's Note:**

> um. yeah. two years and i write this (this was supposed to be crack). i'm so rusty at this whole writing malarkey, i sincerely apologise-- but murder husbands! 
> 
> also, obviously, will and hannibal survive the fall, the crash, the near-drowning, their injuries, and manage to evade the police whilst probably toasting each other with champagne but i'll let other, better writers tell that story. this really is just an excuse for murder husbands porn.

  
  

'I don't know how to have sex with you,' said Will, two cheap beers into the night and fuzzy with the victory of Hannibal even letting him have cheap beer. It had been vintage wine after vintage wine ever since they'd settled in France two months ago.

Hannibal glanced up from the book he was reading. His fringe was getting long again and it fell artfully across his brow. Will stared, feeling deeply resentful at the perfect curl of it. Will's hair was in disarray most of the time. He had wanted to cut it short but Hannibal, rather unsubtly, had hinted that he preferred it longer. Will had spent so many years denying Hannibal what he wanted that now that Will had jumped over the proverbial cliff for him (with him, even, literally), Will found himself quite unable to say no to Hannibal Lecter most of the time.

Will was even thinking about having sex with him, knowing Hannibal wanted him that way. Except -- 

'I really, really don't know how to have sex with you,' repeated Will with emphasis, staring at Hannibal's chin. 'I mean, I know where everything goes, obviously, but I'm not sure I can. Physically. I've done worse things with you but I -- ' Will took a deep pull of his blessedly cheap beer to stem his nervous babbling.

Hannibal closed the book with a decisive snap. 'Is there a reason why you're bringing this up tonight, Will?'

Will's eyebrow twitched. 'I wish everything that came out of your mouth didn't sound like therapy talk.' When Hannibal only gave him an amused look, Will sighed and focused on peeling the moistened label of his beer so he didn't have to meet Hannibal's gaze. 'I know you want to. I see you watching me. Your hands linger. It doesn't take someone with my imagination to guess what you're thinking. Fuck, we share a bed and I can feel your morning erection, for fuck's sake!' 

The memory of many a morning being prodded in the back made Will blush darkly and he washed away the dryness in his mouth with beer.

'I do want you, darling Will,' said Hannibal, blunt as anything, and Will's heart skipped a beat, 'but that is my concern and not yours. I'm content with what we have. It is already beyond my wildest dreams.'

Will bit the inside of his cheek and said nothing. Hannibal watched him intently for a moment, gaze fixed on Will's face. Eventually he set his book aside. Hannibal stood up and crossed the space between them before gracefully dropping to his knees in front of Will. The blush spread up to Will's ears. Hannibal plucked the empty bottle from his grasp, put it down on the floor, and placed his hands on Will's knees. The touch was warm even through his jeans.

'You say you don't know how to have sex with me, with a man,' said Hannibal, 'but the question is do you want to, Will?'

Will caught his breath and stared into Hannibal's dark eyes. He didn't know how to answer the question.

Hannibal must have read something on his face because he said, gently, 'Let me,' and pried apart Will's knees without waiting for his agreement. That was such a Hannibal thing to do and Will could have laughed, except the sound that came out of his throat was decidedly more embarrassing. He sat rigidly as Hannibal slowly unbuttoned his jeans, fighting the impulse to kick Hannibal away. He didn't know if he wanted this. No, Will corrected himself, he wanted his cock sucked but he wasn't sure if he wanted _Hannibal_ to do it. Those sharp, crooked teeth so close to his dick -- Will dug his fingernails into the armrests as Hannibal traced the outline of his soft cock with his knuckles.  

'Wait,' gasped Will, panic clawing up his throat when he felt the first stirrings of pleasure in his groin, 'Hannibal, I -- '

'You may think of it as only another mouth, Will, if you are not ready. Or another hand, but I would very much like to blow you.' 

And without further ado, Hannibal put his mouth on Will's dick, over his pants. Will jolted in his seat, too surprised to feel anything but that, before the sensation of warm breath and firm lips, muted though they were by his briefs, made Will harden.

'Oh God,' Will choked out, staring down at Hannibal. Hannibal's head was tilted, giving Will a clear view of his face, the way he nuzzled into his crotch and dragged his nose along the stiffening outline of Will's dick. It was Hannibal's mouth, not any other's, that lightly sucked on the peeking head of his cock and sent a shudder up Will's spine. 'Oh _God_.' 

'Please, call me Hannibal,' he said, playful eyes flickering up and meeting Will's.

Will barked out a startled laugh. 'Fuck, that's awful. Did you just -- that was just fucking pathetic, Hannibal.' 

Hannibal smiled at him and slipped a hand into Will's briefs, pushing it down along the way and hooking it beneath his balls. Will let out a curse when Hannibal licked at the side of his dick, twisted his tongue upwards, and closed his lips around the swollen head. Will didn't think and grabbed Hannibal's hair, tilting his hips up in invitation. Hannibal slowly swallowed him down, tight suction and wet heat, until Will hit the back of Hannibal's throat. 

'Fuck, of course you'd be perfect at this,' Will moaned, his fingers tightening around his fistful of hair. He stared at Hannibal who was happily sucking him down. His breaths came in rapid puffs, catching in his throat every time Hannibal used his teeth or tongue. It was impossible to imagine it was someone else on their knees, deep-throating him like a champ. Not if he kept staring at Hannibal, unable to take his eyes from the sight of him on his knees. Not when he kept thinking that his dick was in the mouth of Hannibal Lecter, of all people, cannibal extraordinaire. Will wheezed out a desperate laugh and gently thrust his hips up. 'You really like this, don't you? Having a cock, _my_ cock -- ah, fuck, that's good -- in your mouth.' 

Hannibal moaned long and low in his throat, right where Will was fucking his tonsils.

Will cursed even louder as his orgasm rushed at him out of nowhere. His mind was wiped clean for a few glorious seconds before it snapped back online with a bodily shudder.

Hannibal was primly swallowing his come. Will covered his face with his hand and laughed weakly, slumping back in the armchair. He couldn't even be ashamed of how quickly he'd orgasmed; it had been too good and it had been so long since the last time he'd felt any sort of physical satisfaction. Hannibal finally let him go, kitten-licking at the head on his way up. There was colour on Hannibal's cheeks and his pupils were blown as he sat back on his heels, legs parted. The position drew Will's eyes to the hard bulge tenting Hannibal's trousers. Will looked up at Hannibal's face, at his swollen mouth, and shivered. 

'Do you want -- well, obviously you'd want if I -- ' Will mumbled, reluctantly reaching for Hannibal and cringing at his own rudeness. It was the polite thing to do. The right thing to do. The last thought made Will huff a bit because he'd not done the right thing in a long time. This, though, he could manage. Will squared his shoulders and offered his hand. 

Hannibal caught it in his and brushed his lips over the back of it. 'You needn't force yourself, Will. All in due time. As I said, I am quite content. And if you decide to want me after all, then I would have you explicitly come to me rather than resign yourself to it.'

'Oh, but.' Will bit his lower lip, relieved and ashamed of it, of knowing that Hannibal knew what he was feeling even as he felt an unexpected pleasure at Hannibal's words. The man had waited for Will for years with a depth of patience that was astounding. Even now, Hannibal only looked infinitely besotted, as he always did. Will could see that Hannibal was settling in and biding his time. What was the wait for the erosion of Will's sexual identity compared to the long cat and mouse game they'd been playing with his sanity in which Hannibal had eventually won?

Will smiled, a little, and Hannibal kissed his fingers again.

 

-

 

In the beginning, their new beginning, Hannibal had been the one to kiss Will. He started with soft presses of his lips on Will's cheek, a touch that could be mistaken as a simple greeting common in Europe. It could never be so uncomplicated, however, because it was Hannibal and he was in love with Will and Will was sure that he loved Hannibal in return.

But was it the same sort of love?

Sex, for Will, was as straightforward an affair as he could have it. He'd refused to get his physical urges tangled with other, darker desires, the way it often was in the minds of the serial killers he absorbed, but there was something inherently sensual in Hannibal that had called to something inherently sensual in Will. They had already been so intimate with each other mentally and emotionally, and though it didn't need to translate into anything sexual, it seemed impossible because Hannibal did desire Will, and Will --

Will was curious. He had already given himself over to Hannibal to be where he was. Did he want Hannibal in the same way Hannibal clearly desired him or was it merely his empathy picking out the way Hannibal stared at his mouth, his ass, the tender skin at the hollow of his throat? He'd been forced to learn how to separate his own feelings with those mirrored by his empathy, but his landscape and Hannibal's landscape had blurred together enough that it was difficult to tell. 

So he let Hannibal kiss his cheek, and he kissed Hannibal's cheek in return, feeling the rough slide of his five o'clock shadow, which was novel and thrilling, and scenting his expensive but subtle aftershave and the aroma of cinnamon that always clung to him. He let Hannibal move his lips up to his temples, then his forehead, then down the bridge of nose. Will dutifully mapped the same places on Hannibal with his lips. They were innocent kisses, could still be on the border of affectionate and platonic, even when they were exchanged on the bed they shared more often than not. Will still nightmares and, to his surprise, having Hannibal close by soothed him back to sleep; Hannibal was more than happy to wrap himself around Will at night. There was still the lingering disbelief that they were where they were with each other, having survived the worst they had given, the end that had become a new start.

And now Will had unlocked the previously closed door of his curiosity with his silent plea for Hannibal to take this next step, and, in his own way, Hannibal had obliged him without pushing him too far. The memory of his mouth moving warmly and wetly over Will's cock made Will wonder what it would be like to reciprocate, now that the intensity of the moment had passed after a few days.

The bed smelled like Hannibal, like Will, of both of them. It was unlike him as he luxuriated in the scent and the thousand thread-count sheets. As a child, he'd been too poor and too strange to be carefree. As an adult, Will had viewed indulgences as pointless and useless when there were murderers living in his head. He'd been both revolted and drawn to the decadence in every facet of Hannibal's life. Going to the opera, eating sumptuous meals, wearing bespoke suits, living in a grand house -- Will had never dreamt or wanted the finer things in life, which was ironic because that was what he had now, up to a point, because it had been one of the things he'd negotiated with Hannibal. The other man could dress Will, take him out, have him play a character, even enjoy it for a while, but Will was still going to be very much Will at the end of the day. 

Will was slowly learning, amongst other things, how to enjoy himself and to savour that enjoyment. Joy was a new sensation that buzzed under his skin. Guilt was a far more familiar companion and there were still moments where it frowned and looked up at him with big doe eyes in his head.

But not today. There was a low simmer of heat in his belly instead. Will opened the door a little further and saw the study in firelight. He was seated on the armchair, one hand gripping the armrest and the other tangled in Hannibal's hair. Will studied Hannibal, the eyes that never left Will's face, the mouth that swallowed him expertly. Will looked at himself, clearly overcome with pleasure and half-terrified of where it was coming from. Hannibal had left him with so many scars that it was deeply ingrained in him to be wary if Hannibal came too close. And yet, Will let himself be kissed and petted and spooned every night. That wariness was clearly breaking away.

Hannibal was also a man. It seemed ridiculous that Will was afraid of sleeping with another man considering the things he'd seen and done, had been done to him. And yet.

His heterosexuality had been one of the precious few things that hadn't been affected by his empathy. It was solid, it was fact, it was untouchable. Even when he submerged himself in mindsets where sexuality was fluid, was a tangled mess, was a hateful secret, Will always came out with the firm knowledge he was straight. It had nothing to do with disgust or disapproval, merely a comfort to know there was something steady and unchanging in his life after all.

Then Hannibal happened: broke him and remade him and unearthed him from the deepest parts of himself. Old boundaries were erased and new limits were set, and Will had to be sure because there would be no peaceful resolution to this if it fell apart, no matter how mildly Hannibal told him it was fine. 

Will closed his eyes and slipped a hand into his boxers. A man was always up for a blowjob no matter how much posturing and chest thumping he did that only a woman got to touch his dick; after enough alcohol was drunk, it stopped mattering. Will turned his thoughts away from the glow of having his cock deep-throated to the _man_ doing the sucking. Hannibal was definitely, clearly, _exquisitely_ male. Will had seen him naked numerous times when he'd had to treat Hannibal's injuries, and later on it was unavoidable when they started living and hunting together. He knew each scar on Hannibal's body, had traced them with nothing more than the innocent desire to know their stories.  

He focused on Hannibal's face, adoration writ large on every plane and angle as he teased the vein running down the side of Will's cock. Will brought up another image of Hannibal to stand beside the armchair, naked and wet, half-seen from the corner of his eye one morning when he'd stumbled into the bathroom for a piss and found Hannibal showering with the glass partition opened to reveal him. There were acres of bare skin, darker than his own, and Will reached out with the purpose to know how Hannibal's flesh felt under his fingertips. Soft, slick from the shower, and warm. So warm. Will dragged his palms upwards, over the thick hair on Hannibal's chest, new and shocking, and slipped over peaked nipples. He placed one hand over Hannibal's sternum and felt the faint rhythm of his heartbeat. Hannibal was firm all over, no excess fat; a strong and defined musculature that made it easy to see how he could literally get away with murder. 

Lower, Hannibal was loose between his thick thighs, nestled in ash-grey curls that were darker here than on his chest. Even flaccid, Hannibal was big and Will was not quite brave enough to touch him even in his own mind, but he could look. Hannibal was uncircumcised, the wrinkled foreskin covering the sensitive glans beneath, and Will felt a strange ache in his chest as he stared at where everyone, even Hannibal, was vulnerable. His fingertips rubbed softly high up on Hannibal's thigh.

Hannibal was beautiful, and Will's face, as he sat on the armchair being blown to within an inch of his life, showed the same devotion as he stared down at Hannibal. 

Will opened his eyes, breathing deeply, and laughed under his breath. He took his hand out of his pants and regarded his come-slick hand for a brief moment. That was a more tender exploration than he'd expected. His chest felt tight with emotion and pleasure both. The last time he'd tried to envision Hannibal while he'd wanked, the guilt had snuffed out any desire he'd been building. Today, though, Will felt good. He felt like he could do _this_.

Distantly, Will heard the front door open and close. There was the clatter of what could be Hannibal's keys in the crystal bowl in the front hall. Will's smile flashed quickly over his face. He stood up and headed for the bathroom to wash his hand. Hannibal would still be able to smell it on him, but that only made Will's smile widen.

Hannibal was beautiful to him, physically. It was nice to finally round it off.

 

-

 

In accordance to their rules, the man was not only astoundingly rude but had strangled three women who resembled the wife that had left him. Will delivered the first blow to the throat with the hilt of his knife, breaking bones, and as the man choked on his saliva and blood, Hannibal gutted him cleanly in the stomach. 

'You really are very good at that,' remarked Will idly as he watched Richard Lefebvre uselessly scrabble at the cut on his lower abdomen. Blood flowed from the wound and formed a puddle around Lefebvre's body. His eyes were fixed on Will, a desperate look in them as he attempted to choke out words until his last breath wheezed past his lips. Will bent down and closed the man's eyes for him. Those first few times, Will had trembled and gasped from the feedback of his victims, unable, even slightly unwilling, to separate from their last moments. Their horror had mingled with the thrill in his stomach until he'd nearly been sick. Hannibal had kept his distance but radiated fascination as Will grappled with his emotions and took control. Over time, it became easier to remain unaffected by the people they hunted. After all, their victims were the worst lot that humanity had to offer. The visceral excitement stayed, however, thrumming in Will's blood like the first time on the cliff's edge, bringing the dragon to heel.

Tonight's hunt had required a cool detachment that fitted with Richard Lefebvre's own psyche when strangling his victims, a passionate method of killing paired with a viscous calmness. Will shook off the point of view and let out a heavy breath, his shoulders loosening and familiar warmth gathering in his stomach at the sight before him.

Hannibal was crouched beside the dead body, blood pooling around his protected knees. The murder suits were ingenious but cloying, and God only knew where Hannibal bought them from without rousing suspicions.   

'What do you mean, Will?' asked Hannibal. He excised the liver and kidneys with impressive skill and speed, his eyes focused on his work. It was easy to imagine him in a different setting, sterile and spacious, wearing scrubs and theatre gown as he saved lives instead of destroying them. The dichotomy was disorienting and Will blinked the fantasy away.

'You cut with precision to kill without damaging the internal organs even when they're coming at you,' Will explained, taking a few steps to examine the photographs lining the walls. The ex-wife, blond and pretty, was bright and happy at her wedding but grew progressively grimmer as the years went on. 'You can also cut with precision to injure,' he said, one hand coming to briefly press over the scar on his abdomen, 'without doing further harm.' 

'That skill comes with time, although you are already magnificent in your methods. Your intimate knowledge of serial killers is more useful this way than it ever was in the FBI.' 

'Are we no better than vigilantes, then? Seeking out murderers and rapists and abusers?' Will lightly touched the framed picture of Lefebvre's face with the tip of his knife, and then broke through the glass with a crack. 

'Your own bargain, Will. The criteria doesn't matter in the end, nor the reasons. We hunt.'

'Because we can,' said Will faintly, pulling out his knife and turning to face Hannibal who was already packing the containers of his harvest away. 'And we make art out of the rot.' 

Hannibal smiled and waved a hand over the body. 'After you, dearest.'

Will rolled his eyes but went to work. There was no need to be elaborate with the staging. The police needed to believe that this murder was nothing but revenge for Lefebvre's crimes despite the near surgical removal of some of his organs. Lefebvre had been wanted for months and the authorities were desperate for any leads. They would be relieved to find their killer despite his state, along with the plaits of golden hair he'd taken from his victims, kept in a tin in the space above his bedroom, that would serve as evidence. 

Two violent slashes to his throat, three deep stabs into his chest, and his fingertips cut off and dumped into the space in his abdomen. Then Will arranged Lefebvre's fingerless hands to clutch at his ruined throat.

Hannibal sniffed disdainfully beside him.

'Not a word,' said Will.

Later, in the garage of their house, Will was pulling off the plastic suit as he got out of the car. It was stifling and his shirt clung to his sweaty skin. Hannibal wore his usual ensemble under the murder suit and looked as cool as a cucumber. Sometimes, Will sincerely thought he'd taken up with the devil himself. Hannibal collected the containers from the back seat to be put away in the fridge. Will followed him into the kitchen and filled two glasses with water, handing one to Hannibal and gulping his down in four large swallows. He leant back against the marble counter with a sigh, rolling his aching shoulders and arms. Murder was a much better way to keep fit rather than joining a gym.

'It was a bit plebeian,' said Hannibal, breaking the peaceful silence, picking up the thread of conversation that Will had already cut off.

'Shut up. We can't let them all be dramatic and risk getting caught, you know that.' Will glanced at Hannibal's face and sighed. 'We'll reserve one for our holiday, alright? Someone truly despicable we can string up by their guts and turn inside out.' 

Hannibal looked like he wanted to crowd Will against the wall and do filthy things to him. Will licked his lips. He wouldn't be averse to that. He really wouldn't. Hannibal kissed him softly instead, slow swipes of mouth that made Will ache.

'I'll use the shower first if you have no objections,' said Hannibal after one last kiss that had their lips clinging slickly to each other. 

'Yeah, go ahead,' murmured Will, blinking dazedly up at the other man. His thoughts churned as he watched Hannibal climb up the stairs. He dragged his tongue over his lower lip and touched it with the pad of his thumb. He was still slick with sweat. The adrenaline from tonight's successful kill still hummed under his skin. He felt wonderfully alive.

There really was no reason he couldn't also have a bath right then.

 

-

 

 

He shed his clothes on the way up to the bedroom, uncaring of the mess he was making. Hannibal would have words to say about that, but Hannibal always had words to say about everything. This was Will's house too. He tried not to think as he kicked away his jeans and took off his underwear. Will had killed a man in cold blood just a few hours ago; sharing a shower with Hannibal Lecter should not be more daunting.

You'd think, Will snorted to himself as his fingers flexed around the doorknob. His heart throbbed in his chest. He could hear the shower running from inside the bathroom. The water would be near scalding because Hannibal preferred it that way. Steam fogging up the mirrors and windows, and Hannibal wreathed in it as he washed the very human sweat from his body. 

His cock gave a twitch and Will realised he was halfway to being hard. 'Ah,' Will sighed as excitement wriggled in his belly and crawled up his chest. The doorknob twisted under his hand and he pushed the door open. 

Predictably, Hannibal hadn't bothered to use the glass partition. Hannibal was naked, water running down his body in a continuous stream. Will's vision flickered and the water was now blood, bright red under the light. Will was instantly hit with lust, dizzying and as thick as the steam that had built up. He sucked in a lungful of air but it didn't ease the tightness in his chest.

Will wanted Hannibal. He wanted this life: the hunt, the chase, the kill, and the monster in the suit. He wanted _Hannibal_.

'Will,' said Hannibal, trying to sound surprised but utterly failing to hide his knowing smile. He ran his fingers through his wet hair and held out one hand towards Will. 'Are you going to join me?'

Will was mesmerised by the flow of blood over Hannibal's skin. He stepped into the shower and placed his hands on Hannibal's broad chest, leaning forward to taste the arterial spray. Instead, his tongue only found water. The illusion vanished but the desire remained. Will curiously sucked on Hannibal's neck, his fingernails digging into skin when he felt large, slick hands stroking down his back. Hannibal pulled him closer, right under the spray of water, and Will gasped as the heat of it shocked him. Hannibal lowered his head and kissed him, and there was nothing coy about it, his tongue claiming the inside of Will's mouth. Hannibal already knew, then. Of course he did.

'This was a significantly shorter wait,' murmured Hannibal against Will's lips. 

'Shut the fuck up,' said Will. Their teeth clacked gently and Will hissed when Hannibal sucked on his tongue. Will writhed against him, seeking friction and finding it with a moan. 'You are not allowed to be smug about this, asshole.'

'Sweet Will,' said Hannibal, fondly, using one of the many nicknames he had for Will that Will both loathed and adored. 'When am I allowed to be smug, as you put it, when you have given me everything I could ever want?'

'Yeah, I really hate that about myself.'

'I rather love you.'

'Can you please just shut up so we can have sex already?'

'The sex you do not know how to have with me?'

Will hit him on the shoulder. He was smiling and he couldn't stop. 'Fuck you. God, I regret everything right now.'

Hannibal tenderly touched the scars on Will'd face. 'I will make sure never to give you cause for true regret, Will. Not again.' 

Will blinked the water out of his eyes. He reached behind Hannibal and turned the shower off. 'Tell me if I'm doing this wrong,' said Will, abruptly. He went down on his knees and stared at Hannibal's cock inches away from his face.

'Will.'

'Don't try and stop me, Hannibal.' 

Hannibal laughed. 'That wasn't my intention. Believe me, that is the last thing I want. You look lovely this way, on your knees.' His hand curled around his erection and tugged upwards, his knuckles brushing against Will's cheek.

'Oh.' Will swallowed and gently pushed away Hannibal's hand, replacing it with his own. It felt like his own dick, only thicker all around. He stroked Hannibal slowly, paying close attention to the foreskin as he pulled it down. The slick head was revealed, pink and smooth and entirely inviting. Will dragged his tongue across his upper teeth. Will snuck a glance at Hannibal and his attention was caught. For some reason, Will had thought that Hannibal would be as opaque during sex as he was everything else. A ridiculous idea, really, when Hannibal had been showing Will his bloody sleeve from the beginning of this new life together. Nothing soppy or overwrought, but his smiles were more frequent, and his expressions were softer.

For Will.  

To everyone else he was inscrutable, but he let Will read him like a book.

Will watched, fascinated, as Hannibal's eyelids fluttered before slipping closed. A particular twist of his hand made Hannibal's hips jerk. Squeezing on an upward stroke had Hannibal gasping softly, his tongue poking out of his lips.

'Does it feel good?' asked Will. His own hand was curled around his dick, matching each stroke he gave Hannibal. 'I want you to feel good; God help me, but I do.'

Hannibal opened his eyes and Will groaned. Hannibal looked drugged, pupils dilated, skin flushed, his breathing coming out in hitches and gasps.

'It does, it feels very good, and coupled with the sight of you on your knees, touching yourself -- ' Hannibal sighed and cupped the side of Will's face, thumb tracing his bottom lip. His voice lowered, his accent thickened. 'You're so good to me, Will, darling. Such a good boy.' 

'Fuck,' gasped Will, his rhythm faltering at the sudden liquid heat pooling in his groin at the words. He had to grip his cock hard at the base to keep from coming. 'Don't -- ' 

'Praise you?' Hannibal's eyes gleamed. 'Does it embarrass you, Will? To know how wonderful you are doing. How your touch more than pleases me. I can scarcely think from the pleasure. I knew you'd be perfect, Will. For me.' 

'Though clearly not enough to stop you from talking like that,' muttered Will, but he didn't mind. Hannibal's words were always ridiculous, and when he wasn't psychoanalysing Will, he was showering him with platitudes. How clever, how brimming with potential, how just like _him_ he was. They all made Will grit his teeth but now, with Hannibal's eyes fever-bright with desire, his hips undulating with the movement of Will's hand, they didn't sound offensive. Will could believe them. 'Don't say another word,' said Will, knowing precisely that that would only egg Hannibal on. As further incentive, Will finally brushed  his lips over the top of Hannibal's cock, tasting another man for a first time. The panic didn't come. There was only Hannibal staring down at him hungrily and his dick in Will's mouth. It was salty, like any other flesh, and clean, if clean had a taste. Will pushed Hannibal's foreskin back and swiped his tongue over the tempting pink head, catching the bitter fluid that leaked out. Above him, Hannibal let out an honest moan from deep in his chest, and the sound hooked into Will's belly and heart, made him close his lips over Hannibal's cock and _suck_. 

The word that slipped from Hannibal's mouth would probably classify as a curse if Will understood the language. Will grinned cheekily up at him, Hannibal's cock kissing his bottom lip. 'Good?' he asked.

'I hope you know what you've done, Will,' Hannibal told him, an edge in his low voice that had Will arching his spine. He sounded every inch the dangerous serial killer right then and Will dimly wondered what was wrong with him that he found that insanely hot, had him dripping pre-come over his fingers. 'You were correct, of course, when you said I wanted you. I've never wanted anything more and now that you have given me permission not only to your mind but to your body, then I will wholly indulge myself in both. I won't hold back.'

Will bared his teeth at Hannibal. 'When have you ever?'

Hannibal took a handful of Will's curls and clutched at his shoulder before hauling him up for an intense kiss. Will gasped as Hannibal ground their cocks together until Will couldn't think from the pleasure. His hand reached down and gripped Will's buttock with bruising force. Their dicks slid wetly together, and Will felt the spark in his gut catching fire and spreading through him. Will whimpered, teetering on the edge, and Hannibal pulled Will's hair, stuck his tongue deeper into Will's mouth, thrust his hips once more, and came messily between their stomachs with Will's name on his lips, triggering Will's own orgasm. He panted into Hannibal's mouth, holding onto the other man as he squeezed his eyes shut from the delicious aftershocks rocking through him.

'I can't believe how good it is with you,' said Will, almost disgruntled but mostly dazed, high on the release of endorphins in his bloodstream. It was that, and something else, something deeper and more profound he could feel blooming under his ribs. The unnamed thing ached sweetly when Hannibal nuzzled into Will's hair, trailing a line of kisses from his chin to his scars. 

Hannibal's smile pressed into Will's cheek. 'I believe the line goes that you only had to find the right person.'

'God, don't be gross.' Will couldn't help pecking Hannibal on the nose as he pushed away to look down and make a face at the mess between them. 'Actually, _this_ is pretty gross. I guess we better take another shower.'

Hannibal hummed and reached behind himself. Water poured over their heads, rinsing away fresh sweat and come. Will sighed as the heat relaxed muscles already softened by really great sex. Hannibal was a convenient wall to lean against, so Will did, letting Hannibal shampoo his hair and run the soap all over his torso and buttocks. Hannibal's hands lingered below the waist, fingers inching between his cheeks. 

Will laughed, a sound that bounced against the tiles and came back to his ears as happy. 'Stop that, _old man_. I'm tired as fuck and I want to sleep, or did you forget how we had to kill somebody today? That takes a lot of work, you know.'

'How could I forget? You were magnificent in form, if not quite as impressive in product.'

'Oh my God, drop it, or I swear I'll cockblock you for the foreseeable future.' 

'That seems unwise as you would be cockblocking yourself in turn.'

'Oh yeah? Think I can't find someone -- '

Hannibal grew still and Will hid a smile as he ducked his head under the spray to rinse the shampoo. He gave a startled yelp when Hannibal threaded his fingers into Will's sodden curls and yanked his head up and back, the breath catching in his throat at the terrifyingly calm expression on Hannibal's face. Will met his eyes, and saw the spray of blood and crunch of bone of anyone unfortunate enough to come between them. 

Will's fingers slid across slick muscles to hook around the gunshot wound on Hannibal's side. 'Are you going to threaten me, Hannibal?'

Hannibal smiled humourlessly. 'I assure you, Will, I need no threats for this. I have other methods of chaining you to my side.'

'You're so fucking stupid,' Will said with a spark of anger. He pushed back against the tight grip Hannibal had of his hair. He bit Hannibal's mouth, hard enough to draw blood. There really was something wrong with him when his belly clenched with excitement at the taste. Or maybe he was perfectly normal and it was everything else that was wrong. 'I've given myself to you freely, there is no need to _chain_ me. Everything went wrong in the first place because you couldn't find the balls to simply ask -- ' 

Will abruptly went quiet, eyes lowering to glare at Hannibal's chin. So much for the afterglow, Will thought bitterly.

Hannibal's fingers gradually eased from his hair to touch Will's jaw. Will refused to look up and after a moment, Hannibal lowered his head so he could meet Will's gaze. The shower flattened his hair to his scalp, dripping water down the sides of his face and nose. 

'Dearest Will, will you stay with me freely for as long as you are able, and allow me to chain you softly to my side?' asked Hannibal, utterly sincere and yet, somehow, Will felt like the predator behind Hannibal's eyes was toying with him, just daring him to escape.

Will rolled his eyes, the anger slowly ebbing away. It was impossible to stay cross with Hannibal, and Will knew that was going to be a problem sooner or later. Not tonight, though, not when the sex had been spectacular. 'You're a fucking prick, you know that? I don't know why I put up with you.'

Hannibal's eyes softened. 'You've tried to forget me but I am in your blood now.'

'I could make a joke about diseases but I won't,' said Will, flatly, butting Hannibal's forehead with his. 'Come on, we're wasting water and I want the bed. For _sleep_ , Hannibal, fuck's sake, you're worse than a teenager.'

'A while ago you were calling me an old man.' Hannibal rinsed them both off, closed the shower, and briskly rubbed Will dry with one of the towels hanging on the bar before finally letting him go. It was surprisingly hard to step away, but Will forced himself. 

He brushed his teeth, changed into his sleep shirt and boxers, and finally crawled on top of the massive bed. Will expected to fall asleep right away but he laid there instead, listening to Hannibal putter around in the bathroom. Sleepy as he was, eyes drooping with it, Will was also waiting for Hannibal to settle down next to him. His mind ran over the sex in a loop, and a blush stained his cheeks at the phantom sensation of Hannibal's cock on his tongue. The door clicked shut and the lights switched off, but there was enough illumination from outside to make out Hannibal's silhouette coming towards the bed. This was the completely wrong time to feel shy but there was no other word for the feeling that spread across Will's chest. The mattress dipped under Hannibal's weight as he took his place beside Will, and Will rolled over until he was tucked firmly into Hannibal's side, face pressed into Hannibal's throat. 

'Is this going to be the normal response after having sex with me, Will?' Hannibal sounded amused, his hand cradling the back of Will's head.

'Shut up or I'll cut your throat,' Will snarled and wriggled his leg over the other man until he was lying half on top of him. He relaxed fully, letting Hannibal carry his weight. 

'I wouldn't wish to have the same fate as the unfortunate Mr Lefebvre.' 

Will bit down on Hannibal's collarbone, which was right under him, and relished the jolt that went through Hannibal. Will closed his eyes and focused on Hannibal's breathing, the calm beat of his pulse under his cheek. A sigh passed his lips when Hannibal gently carded his fingers through his damp hair.

'Tomorrow morning, I'll make you breakfast,' said Hannibal in the dark.

'Don't you always?'

'Yes. I bought honey from the market, and it will pair well with strawberries and pancakes. Freshly squeezed orange juice as you like it. Eggs with tomatoes and cheese.' 

'Sounds good.'

'For lunch, there is a recipe I've been meaning to try. Asparagus wrapped in prosciutto, the liver gently sautéed -- '

Will yawned. 'Great. Go to sleep, Hannibal, and maybe I'll blow you in the morning.'

Hannibal placed a possessive palm over Will's hip. 'Please, Will, there's no need to be crude.' 

'Don't want one then?'

He felt a kiss placed on top of his head. 'Goodnight, Will.' 

'Thought so.'

 

-

 

The sex didn't change too many things between them, except that Will was no longer sexually confused, frustrated, or lacking. Once it was hammered home that he really did want Hannibal without any coercion on Hannibal's part, he gave himself over to learning what Hannibal was like in bed, and what they were like together.

Will had never been particularly adventurous with his past lovers, not even with Molly, maintaining a distance that he'd thought necessary in case something in his mind spilt over and ruined things. Hannibal wanted it all. He was the one who cracked open Will's skull to bring out the darkness, and then made love to him in the shadows of it. Blood was willingly drawn by both of them, and teeth and scratch marks were a common sight amongst their scars. 

There was one night when Hannibal  tenderly dragged a knife across Will's body, finding the most sensitive places, the vulnerable spots. Will completely lost his mind to base lust, coming so hard that he blacked out for a few minutes. Hannibal, smug and sated, coaxed him back to wakefulness with the sting of his tongue on the bleeding wounds. His fingers were also half buried inside of Will, crooking persistently at just the right angle to make Will orgasm once more. Afterwards, Hannibal, just as tenderly, cleaned the cuts, applied antiseptic on them, and let Will cling to him like a limpet for the rest of the night. 

Another night, and Will was tying a blindfold over Hannibal's eyes and securing his wrists and ankles to the bedposts. This was the ultimate test of trust. Will could have done anything to Hannibal at that moment, defenceless as he was, and yet Hannibal was utterly calm. He _did_ trust Will, and _would_ let Will do anything to him. It was a punch in the gut to realise. Will had known, of course, but it was different when faced with such deliberately exposed vulnerability. Will was the one who trembled as he bent over Hannibal on all fours and mouthed three words over his lips.

'Did you say something, Will?' asked Hannibal, tilting his head like a dog to his master when Will's hand touched his hair. 

'Yes,' said Will, roughly, 'I am going to wreck you.'

Hannibal's lips curved in reply. 'Do, please.'

There was the opera, which Hannibal still adored and Will tolerated. They didn't have a private box to maintain their low profiles, and so Hannibal took Will to the opulent bathrooms and sucked him off amidst all the marble and mirrors and gold. It was filthy and fast and terribly dangerous; they couldn't risk any hint of scandal that might bring back Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham to life, but Will was helpless against the wicked gleam in Hannibal's eye.

'Fuck, we'd just have to kill any witnesses,' moaned Will, which just made the monster in Hannibal grin at him and suck him all the harder. Will pushed Hannibal off him, dragged him into the nearest stall, and took out his dick with practised ease. They wanked each other as they kissed, their tongues slipping and sliding, and kept on kissing as they found release, come coating their palms and not (thankfully) their clothes. 

'You're impossible,' groused Will as he vigorously washed his hands under the tap. He pulled out a few paper towels and dried his fingers. Hannibal, having done the same, caught Will's hand and brought it up to his face, inhaling deeply along Will's wrist. They kissed more gently, trading little snips of teeth and playful flicks of tongue, and then went back to their seats to enjoy the rest of the evening.  

Will found that he adored kissing Hannibal. Casually, in greeting or passing or absent show of affection; or intently, on the bed, legs twined, with teeth and tongue and saliva everywhere. Hannibal liked to hold Will's hair in his hands as Will left a trail of bites down his chest, licked at the grooves of his abs, and then suckled on his dick. And Will especially came to love it when Hannibal turned him over and spread apart his ass cheeks, tongue paying close attention to his balls before stroking over and into his hole. Better if Hannibal twisted a finger alongside his tongue, opening Will wetly and deliciously. 

Most of the time they did it the other way round, Will clutching Hannibal's hips and thrusting into him until his breathing grew ragged and dark spots appeared at the corners of his eyes. Hannibal was tight, and so hot, and he laid on his back with his knees hanging over Will's arms, glittering eyes intent on Will's face. Every expression was exposed, and Will could see how he was slowly chipping away at Hannibal's control with each thrust. It was the hottest thing to feel Hannibal clench and shudder around him as he came, eyes closed in bliss, his lips parted around a deep moan. 

It also made Will madly curious to know what it would be like to have Hannibal inside of him, not just fingers or tongue, but his cock pushing in and in and in until Will felt stuffed with it. And afterwards, Will would be dripping with Hannibal's come, something which he didn't think he'd want but made his heart pound when he thought about it. Safe sex was a laughable concept when it came to Hannibal, and fucking raw meant that there was one less barrier between them, literally.

The idea brewed in the back of Will's mind until one day it finally broke through. They were making out on the sofa like teenagers with Will straddling Hannibal's lap. Hannibal was whispering in Will's ear about the hideously impolite woman at the market who'd held up the queue as she screamed at the hapless employee behind the till, quoting snippets of her tantrum in French. Will wasn't convinced but he still listened, and the part of his brain that was apparently broken lit up with lust and affection for this strange, bloodthirsty man.

'Still not a good enough reason,' said Will, breathless, when Hannibal stopped speaking and began nibbling on his earlobe, 'but I'll put it under, _ah_ , consideration.'

He rolled his hips and turned his head to catch Hannibal's mouth with his, dragging his tongue across Hannibal's upper palate and the back of his teeth. Hannibal nipped at his bottom lip playfully. His hands slipped under Will's shirt, and his fingernails gently scratched down his ribs. 'What would you like, Will?' asked Hannibal, pulling back enough that Will saw he was smiling gently at him, all soft eyes and lips and tone.

Will's heart kicked in his chest with excitement and he licked his lips. He felt that he could ask for it now and not get ravaged in the resulting hungry feast. 'I want you to make love to me,' said Will, choosing his words carefully. 

The softness of Hannibal's expression turned sharp, intense. He didn't ask Will if he was sure; one word from Will and Hannibal would readily do whatever it was he wanted. The power Will had over Hannibal, once terrifying and unbelievable, now sent a heady rush through him.

Hannibal nipped his way across Will's bristly jaw until their lips met in deep, sucking kisses that made Will's head spin. He needed to breathe soon, probably, but was unable to pry himself from Hannibal's talented tongue. His hands rubbed over Hannibal's shoulders, feeling the wide span of it, then down his chest and sides, and revelled in how strong and reliable his body was. Hannibal would be able to carry him with little difficulty, manhandle him as gently or as roughly as Will liked.

Hannibal pulled Will up to his feet and they made their way to the bedroom upstairs. The door closed with a soft sound. Hannibal turned on the bedside lamp and slowly began undressing Will. Hannibal placed his mouth on Will's neck, teeth and tongue working the faded love bite to prominence once more as he undid the buttons of Will's shirt. It came off with a few tugs and then was thrown to the floor. The belt came off next, pulled free from the loops in one smooth motion. Hannibal took hold of the the end and dragged the leather across Will's stomach, the muscles tensing at the teasing touch.

'Perhaps next time,' said Hannibal, smile widening briefly when Will's breathing stuttered, 'when you've been a very bad boy.'

'Oh yeah?' asked Will, cocking one eyebrow up. 'What happens when you've been the bad one, Hannibal? Actually, you know what, you've been bad from the moment I met you. Protein scramble, my ass.'

Hannibal nuzzled Will's broken cheek with his. 'It _was_ protein scramble, dear Will. And quite delicious, if I do say so.'

'You were laughing on the inside at all of us the entire time, weren't you?'

'Perhaps.'

'God, you really are an asshole.' 

'But I've given you a taste for it now. I saw a kindred spirit in you, hiding in the dark, and coaxed it out to blossom, and you have, beautifully.' 

'I have a taste for your cooking because despite the things that've been said about you, which are all true, by the way, you're undoubtedly a fantastic cook,' Will corrected him, removing the damned blazer and all the layers underneath that came between him and Hannibal's skin. 

'Ms Lounds seems to believe you have become me, and we are wandering Europe, carving a path for ourselves in the dark despite evidence to the contrary,' said Hannibal. 

'The last part's true, although I absolutely hate that she keeps calling us murder husbands and if it wouldn't look suspicious, I'd jump at the chance to go back and make her eat her words -- ' 

Hannibal smiled and brushed a kiss over Will's forehead, one hand closing over Will's dick.

' -- but I'm not you, Hannibal. I'm not better or worse. There are parts of me that are because of you, just like there are parts of you thanks to me. You're more my shadow, really, than anything else.'

'And you are the sun.'

'Not exactly the description I was going for,' said Will. 

'But true, nonetheless. You burn very brightly to me, Will, and you warm most rooms in my mind palace.'

'Okay, now that we've broken out the embarrassing metaphors,' gasped Will, after a long moment of kissing Hannibal senseless to try and shut him up only to be thoroughly distracted by the things Hannibal was doing to his cock and mouth, 'I'd really appreciate it if we could get to the part where fucking happens.' 

Hannibal shook his head and gently laid him out on the dark red sheets, before shedding the rest of his clothes and climbing on top of him. 'You asked for something wholly different from fucking, Will.' 

That word coming out of Hannibal's mouth, crisp and accented and therefore accentuated, made Will's cheeks burn and his toes curl. 

'Did I?' 

'Yes.' Hannibal placed his elbows on either side of Will's head, caging him underneath his body, both dangerous and safe at the same time. Will swallowed when Hannibal poked his nose under Will's ear and inhaled deeply. His breath ticked Will's jaw on the exhale. 'My lovely, prickly boy.'

Will bristled at the words but Hannibal shushed him. He nuzzled at the ticklish spot under Will's jaw and mouthed down the side of his neck, over the ridge of collarbone. Will breathed deeply, diaphragm sucking in as the lips and fingers wandered across every sensitive part of his body, Hannibal playing Will like an instrument. The world took on a honeyed glow, slow and wondrous, and Will melted under Hannibal's tender assault. His body hummed with desire, growing sharper with each stroke and caress, and his heart felt overfull with the adoration he could read from Hannibal. He arched his spine and sighed and watched Hannibal through eyes made heavy with pleasure. Carefully, Hannibal traced the scar he had given Will, a neat, faded line running across his abdomen, reverence in the way Hannibal followed its path with his thumb and then his lips. 

'Isn't it funny how everything turned out?' asked Will softly, his fingers pushing back Hannibal's fringe from his face. 'I was sure I was going to kill you in the end.' 

'And you were going to be my finest feast.' Hannibal opened his mouth wider and caught the scarred skin between his teeth. Pulse leaping, Will gasped and twisted his hips, although whether to get away or inch closer, he didn't know. Hannibal's breath stirred the fine hairs on Will's belly as he let go of the flesh in his mouth. 'In the end, I could only hold you as we went over the cliff,' he said, skimming his palms down Will's thighs, cupping them over his knees before gently pushing Will's legs up and apart. Hannibal licked at the hard cock bobbing in front of his face, sucking on the loose flesh, twisting his tongue into the slit at the top. 

'I'm still surprised we survived that.' He felt Hannibal's fingers leave his right knee to dip behind his balls, pressing carefully at the tight furl of muscle there. ' _Ahhh_ \-- I'm surprised we're still surviving each other.'

Hannibal took off his mouth from Will's dick, to which Will definitely did not whimper, and bit lightly at the tender skin of his inner thigh. 'I find that we are compatible in most things, Will.'

'Of course you would,' snorted Will, then hissed when one finger pushed inside of him, completely dry. 'What are you doing?'

'Shhhh, Will, I'll take good care of you.' Hannibal ducked his head and sucked a mark on the lowest point where thigh met groin, and then went even lower, urging Will to tilt his hips up so Hannibal could get to his hole. 

'That's not creepy at all,' he mumbled, worrying on his lower lip until he felt Hannibal's sinful mouth just above where his fingers were, laving at the sensitive strip of skin. After a moment wrestling with his embarrassment, Will lifted his legs up and gripped the back of his thighs, presenting himself to Hannibal. He stared hard at the ceiling, flushing darkly from the chest up to his face. Hannibal hummed low in his throat, something a predator might make when he was utterly pleased, and rewarded Will by replacing the finger with his tongue, wriggling into his hole to loosen it up, drench it with saliva. Will's dick jumped against his belly, and Will swallowed around his panting, so abruptly turned on that he couldn't think straight. He should find it disgusting, invasive, and all kinds of wrong, but Will loved feeling Hannibal's face practically pushing between his ass cheeks, tongue and lips working to drive him absolutely crazy.

And he wanted _more_.

' _Hannibal_ ,' he whined, clenching around the man's tongue in a desperate plea.

Then there was more, slick fingers -- Will dimly registering the opening and closing of the table drawer, the click of the cap being opened -- pushing in alongside Hannibal's tongue, spreading apart quivering muscles. The tongue eventually retreated, licking upwards to Will's throbbing cock. Will cried out when Hannibal swallowed his cock and jabbed at his prostrate; his shaky hand slipped from his leg and it fell on Hannibal's shoulder and then curled, holding on for dear life. His fingernails dug into his other leg, still holding it up, arm shaking with the effort. He couldn't keep his hips still as Hannibal swallowed around him, pushing up into the other man's tight throat and then down into his clever fingers. Will could come just like this, has done many times before, but Will remembered what he'd asked, and how Hannibal always obliged him (eventually), and gritted his teeth against the pleasure coiling tightly in his belly. 

He brushed his fingers across Hannibal's forehead, catching his attention. Dark eyes met his, and Will bit back a moan. 'Now, Hannibal, I want you to, I need you to fuck me.'

'Patience, Will. You have never done this before and I want you to feel only pleasure.' Hannibal spread his fingers  as far apart as they would go, stuck them back together, and then slowly added a third finger. It was a tight fit, and Will knew Hannibal was right but it was hard to think straight when he was growing desperate with need.

Hannibal gradually released his dick with soft little kisses until the only stimulation Will got was from the fingers thrusting inside of him and it wasn't enough, far from it. Will craved for something more substantial, and he took Hannibal's other hand and snaked his tongue around the index and middle fingers, bringing both inside his lips and then sucking. The noise from Hannibal's throat seemed wrenched from him, and he watched Will with an intensity that made Will jerk his hips even harder. 'Please,' he said again from around Hannibal's fingers, muffled and pleading. The muscle on Hannibal's cheek twitched as he regarded Will below him. Will batted his eyelashes and moaned Hannibal's name. 

In the blink of an eye, Hannibal was climbing up Will's body, Will's leg falling off his shoulder to grip at his waist, and kissed him deeply. Will gasped into the kiss, his fingers flexing on Hannibal's slick shoulder.

'If you are ready,' Hannibal gritted out. His breathing was as uneven as Will's, and Will could feel his heart pounding from where their chests were pressed together. Below, Hannibal swiped at Will's hole with his thumb before reaching for the lubricant on the bed, squeezing a fair amount onto his palm, and slicking his own erection. 

Will snapped, 'Fuck, _yes, finally_ ,' and gasped when he felt the blunt head of Hannibal's dick pushing gently but inexorably inside of him. His mouth fell open at the stretch and burn, more than he'd thought, more than he could possibly accommodate, and a soft, worried sound fell from his lips. He grabbed at Hannibal's tense arm, thinking to stop him, but Hannibal twisted his elbow and caught his hand instead, clasping their fingers tight and pushing them down beside Will's head. Will stared wildly at him, his heart trapped in his throat, and Hannibal stared solemnly back as he pushed in and in and _in_. 

Lips brushed against Will's ear, and Will couldn't hear anything over the rush of blood, but then Hannibal said quietly, 'Will,' and kissed his cheek and then his mouth, and Will suddenly took a deep breath that ended on a sob. 'Will,' Hannibal repeated, slanting his mouth over Will's trembling one, rubbing their noses together, and sounding as overwhelmed as Will felt.

'Fuck, _God_ ,' Will cursed, feeling as if he'd had the air knocked out of him. There were tears in his eyes from the pain and he turned his face away, only to feel the same dampness on Hannibal's cheek. 'Why the fuck are you crying?'

'Will,' was the only thing Hannibal said as he kept himself still, his breath hot and fast against Will's temple.

Will swallowed and sought Hannibal's lips in a soft kiss. Will unclenched his hand around the duvet and touched Hannibal's waist. The other man was trembling slightly in the effort to keep himself still. He opened his eyes and had to keep himself from drowning in the chaos of emotions in Hannibal's gaze. Hannibal had waited for this, never pushing, wanting to claim Will as Will had claimed him; the desperate need held at bay by his iron control which was now eroding with every second that he was surrounded by Will, so warm and tight and perfect, the burning sun in all of Hannibal's chilling twilight. Will felt his eyes burn and he cleared his throat. 'Oh, you -- ' Will licked his lips and tentatively clenched around Hannibal, who sucked in a sudden breath. It still hurt but there was something else, a strange, aching fullness that made Will shudder. 'You can move,' he said into the silence, tilting his chin up to bare his throat in a deliberate gesture: _you can have me_. Hannibal's eyes flared with heat and he adjusted Will's legs around his hips before slowly pulling out of Will halfway, and then thrusting back in. He did it again, slowly, and again, even more carefully, still with that inhuman control until Will trembled with renewed desire. It was not like having Hannibal's fingers in him at all; his cock was big, going deeper than his fingers ever did, finding more sensitive flesh than Will thought possible. The pace was tortuously slow. Sweat trickled down his face and neck as Will's focus narrowed to Hannibal's deliberate fucking. Will thrust back against Hannibal, moving his hips faster to urge him on, and Hannibal gripped him by the waist and lengthened his strokes, leaving just the head of his cock in Will before pushing inside with enough force to make Will throw his head back and cry out.

'Yes, yes, yes,' Will moaned in between breaths, his whole body jolting when Hannibal angled his thrusts to hit his prostrate. Hannibal bent his head and swept his tongue into Will's lips, their kisses going sideways as the growing force of Hannibal's thrusts rocked Will on his back. Will pinched at his nipple, twisting the sensitive bud, and his other hand raked down Hannibal's damp chest chair, over the juddering muscles of his abdomen. Hannibal looked fierce as he stared down at Will, lips parted, tongue coming out once in a while to lick them. His eyes were all pupil, any other colour wiped out except for the faintest tinge of red in the centre, and Will didn't see any limbs torn apart or organs chewed and swallowed; he saw himself, crystal clear, writhing on his back in ecstasy as Hannibal pinned him down on the bed with his cock.

'God, _Hannibal_ ,' Will choked out, digging his heels into Hannibal's back and thrusting up erratically. Hannibal let go of Will's hip to cup the side of his face, leaning forward until their foreheads touched. The change in position trapped Will's cock between their bellies, another spark of sensation that made him whimper. Will felt himself unraveling, his whole world shrinking down to just the two of them, and he grabbed Hannibal by the face and kept their eyes locked together as he began to shudder, his body going rigid and his mouth opening in a breathless wail as his cock jerked and spilled over. It was intense, too much, and Will's eyes clenched shut, fingers digging into Hannibal's neck, and Will only realised he was saying Hannibal's name over and over again when Hannibal kissed him through the overwhelming pleasure, and kept kissing him until the intensity of it eased into a hazy glow.

Will fell back on the bed, breathing hard, and let out a small hiccuping laugh. 'Fuck, that was _amazing_ ,' he said, voice rough, and touched Hannibal's hip. He groaned when Hannibal thrust into him, still hard, still chasing his own satisfaction. 'You have to come inside me,' Will decided, lips curling in delight at the idea, and he tilted his hips up in invitation. 'Come on, Hannibal, I want to feel what you feel when you're dripping wet inside with my come. God, that'd be so messy, but I want it. I want you to, come on, come in me, Hannibal, Hannibal -- ' 

A wild look came over Hannibal's face  and he fucked harshly into Will nearly to the point of pain, and then with a guttural moan Hannibal came, emptying himself inside of Will in long, sensuous strokes before gently pulling out. Hannibal slumped over Will, heavy and hot, chest heaving, and Will couldn't help himself. He wrapped his arms and legs around Hannibal and hugged him tightly. Hannibal curled an arm underneath Will, tugging him upwards and rolling them over until he was on his back, Will lying on top of him.

Slick trickled down Will's thighs and he made a face but he was still grinning, flushed in the cheeks. He reached back and swiped at the mess between his legs. 'Feels dirty,' said Will, and smeared the come on Hannibal's lips. 

Hannibal licked his bottom lip slowly and smiled. 'Your taste has improved.' 

'Stop saying creepy things,' Will scolded, but he couldn't keep the stern expression if he tried. 'We just had sex. _I_ just had anal sex for the first time and I didn't hate it.' 

'Did I pass muster then, Will?'

'You did alright,' he teased, and experimentally wriggled his hips. Will winced. 'Although I'll definitely be feeling that in the morning.'

'No matter, if you haven't sufficiently recovered then you may take me in the morning,' said Hannibal, drawing Will down for a cuddle. It was one of Will's favourite things about Hannibal; he was a surprisingly enthusiastic believer in post-coital snuggling. 

Will snorted. ' _Take_ you?' 

'Fuck me, then.' Hannibal trailed his fingers up and down Will's arm. There was a moment of quiet and Will sighed. Then, 'Be honest, Will.'

Will rolled his eyes and prodded Hannibal at the side. 'Fishing for compliments? Your ego doesn't need feeding, Hannibal.' He'd just closed his eyes when he opened them again,  wide with mischievous delight. He lifted his head and looked at Hannibal's taut cheek. 'Are you feeling _insecure_ , Hannibal?'

Hannibal kept staring up at the ceiling and Will let out a laugh, the one deep from his belly that meant he was truly happy. It was happening more often these days. Will nuzzled under Hannibal's ear, kissed the sharp point of his jaw, and then blew him a raspberry. Hannibal met his gaze and glared at him. Will laughed in his face. 'You fucking idiot,' said Will, utterly fond, 'it was brilliant, alright? Amazing, life-changing, earth-shattering. Dare I even say that you helped me find God?'

Hannibal's lips quirked in a reluctant smile. 'How odd that I should inspire that in you, considering you've called me the devil enough times.'

'If you're not, then you have his luck.'

Hannibal tugged him closer, kissing Will briefly on the mouth. 'I've got you, haven't I?' 

'Hmm, yeah, saved me from a life of goodness and normalcy.'

'Indeed. You're welcome, my dear,' said Hannibal seriously, and huffed out an amused laugh when Will slapped his bare thigh. Hannibal stroked Will's shoulders before he got up from the bed. Will snuggled into the warmth he left behind, staring admiringly at Hannibal's ass as he went inside the bathroom. His own ass still ached but in a good way, and he stretched his arms and legs, arched his back, and felt the twinge of well-used muscles. 

The bathroom door opened and closed, and Hannibal came back to bed with a flannel in hand. Will let Hannibal wipe the mess on his stomach and thighs, Hannibal lingering in between his cheeks until Will knocked the sole of his foot against Hannibal's hip. Hannibal withdrew with a bite to Will's hipbone. 

Flannel discarded on the floor, Hannibal laid back down on the bed and tugged Will closer, drawing the duvet up to their waists.

Will closed his eyes and traced the many scars on Hannibal's chest. 'Thank you,' he said quietly in the dark. 

Hannibal held him even tighter. 'Of course, Will.' 

Will waited a beat, and then added, knowing he was pushing his luck, 'Breakfast in bed tomorrow, then?'

 

-

 

The antlers were beautiful in the moonlight, as was the creature they sprouted from. There was blood on its muzzle and the fur on its chest was drenched in it. The blood looked black, just like its eyes with the pinpricks of light in the middle.

Will held out a hand and the creature sniffed his palm and fingers. Everywhere around them was winter, but Will felt hot with excitement. 'Let's go on the hunt.' 

The stag would have smiled if it could. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and feedback are love :)


End file.
